A hybrid computer system landscape is characterized by including at least two distinct parts, e.g., separate computer system environments. Typically, one such environment is locally built, e.g., on-premise, and another environment is hosted by a third party. The entities use hybrid computer system landscapes to execute different types of distributed work or business processes across the distinct parts. Thus, a task or a group of tasks of a business process runs locally while another task, group of tasks, or even different parts of the same task of the business process may run at the third party. For example, the mobile workforce of a company needs on-demand access to pertinent data and functionality to facilitate onsite activities related to various business processes. Such pertinent on-demand data and functionality may be hosted by a third party Web-services provider. The same business processes executed on-demand by the mobile workforce may require operations or at least data exchange with the on-premise computer system environment of the company. For example, the on-demand operations of a business process may involve changing the data for a particular customer, registering onsite purchase request, etc. The on-premise operations of the same business process may include updating the customer master data, generating and processing of purchase orders, backend accounting, etc.
Generally, the execution of distributed business processes are characterized with higher risks based from the lack of centralized control over the availability and operability of the hybrid computer system landscapes. Often, the entities maintaining spread business processes are required to ensure a certain level of availability of the different parts of the involved hybrid computer system environments. Therefore, such entities apply various direct and indirect techniques to control the entire business processes distributed across hybrid landscapes. Often, the companies providing the business processes rely on different service-level agreements with the hosting third parties. The only possibility for direct control is based on offline, and usually post-hoc reporting for the planned and/or encountered availability of the on-demand services.